Jack Frost
by Askrham
Summary: Qui ne s'est jamais demandé comment aurai été sa vie si il avait été du sexe opposé ? Et bien.. C'est une question qu'Elsa c'est posée.. Et c'est ce qu'elle à décidée de faire. Venez lire la vie d'Elsa en tant que Jack. AU Frozen.
1. Monstre !

_Je vous présente ma nouvelle Fanfiction ! Elle sera très différente de toutes les autres.. Celle ci me représente plus ! Après, une amie m'a dit que si on n'écrivait pas sur ce qui ne ne nous correspondait pas, cela se sentait et du coup, moins de monde accrochait.. Elle n'a pas tord._

_Enfin bref ! Je vous préviens, âmes sensibles s'abstenir._

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. La Reine des Neiges est la propriété de Disney.**

**RATED M pour violence.**

* * *

Tout le monde se demande au moins une fois dans sa vie à quoi ils servent et pourquoi ils sont là. Certaines personnes se le demande plus que d'autres. Cela arrive souvent pendant l'adolescence. Et c'était le cas d'Elsa. Durant toute son enfance, elle avait été une fillette joyeuse et épanouie, mais depuis qu'elle était entré dans l'adolescence , elle s'était renfermée.

Ses parents n'avaient pas comprit ce changement si soudain. Ils avaient, à tant de reprises, tentés de lui parler, mais elle ne s'était jamais montrée très accueillante. Elle ne voulait pas parler. Jamais.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait 19 ans, étudiait à l'Université Californienne de Los Angeles, plus communément appelée UCLA, en deuxième année et vivait toujours chez ses parents.

Elle n'avait que très peu d'amis, en réalité, elle n'en avait que deux. Ses seuls vrais amis. Ceux avec qui elle pouvait parler de tout et qui la comprenait en toute circonstance.

Ils avaient été les seuls à réussir à la faire parler , les seuls à la conseiller , et surtout les seuls à l'accompagner. L'accompagner dans sa transformation. Car oui, depuis quelques temps déjà , Elsa ne se sentait plus à l'aise dans son corps, et avait comprit depuis bien longtemps qu'elle se sentait plus homme que fille. C'est pourquoi elle rejetait ses parents qui ne comprendraient sûrement pas ce changement. Ils étaient trop coincés pour comprendre. C'était en parti à cause de cela que la relation entre elle et ses parents était si tendue. Ils commençaient à être fatigués par le comportement de leur fille, qui était d'humeur changeante.

OoOoOoOoOo

Il était 19 heures, Elsa venait de quitter l'université après une longue journée de cours. Dire qu'elle était épuisée était tout simplement un euphémisme. En plus d'être éreintée , elle était d'une humeur exécrable. Et elle savait que ça n'irait pas en s'arrangeant car dès qu'elle rentrerai chez elle, sa mère ne cesserait de lui poser des questions inutiles et lui parlerai sans aucuns doutes de son « comportement inacceptable » . Elle s'en pouvait plus. Elle savait que bientôt elle craquerait et enverrait tout chier. Elle était comme en équilibre sur un fil au dessus d'un gouffre profond. Au moindre faux pas, elle tomberai et entraînerai tout avec elle. C'était comme une sorte de suicide, pas à proprement parlé, mais cela y ressemblait fortement.

Durant le trajet menant du campus à chez elle, elle ne cessait de penser à ce que dirait ses parents si elle leur avouait que cela faisait maintenant un an qu'elle prenait de la testostérone. Ils seraient sûrement choqués, puis ne diraient rien durant quelques jour voir semaines, et après son père réagira en lui disant que c'est contre-nature. Elle connaissait ses parents. Plus que quiconque. Même plus que son frère , Kai , âgé de 24 ans. Elle avait toujours été plus ou moins proche de lui. Enfin, jusqu'à ses 16 ans, où il l'avait vu embrasser une fille. Il avait de suite comprit et avait essayé d'être présent pour elle, mais malheureusement, alors âge de 21 ans, il avait rencontré une fille dont il était tombé amoureux et il s'était installé avec elle à Seattle.

Ils étaient restés en contact mais ce n'était plus pareil. Elle était seule maintenant. Non, elle n'était pas seule, elle avait ses amis, Raiponce et Hans , c'étaient en fait es deux seules personnes à qui elle tenait vraiment.

Elle ralentit à l'approche de sa maison, et se gara dans l'allée prévue à cet effet.

Elle descendit de la voiture et remarqua les lumières allumées du salon et de sa chambre.

_Qu'est ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire dans ma chambre ?_

Soudain, elle sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Sa mère aimait ranger sa chambre lorsque celle ci était absente, d'habitude, elle verrouillait la porte, mais elle se souvint ne pas l'avoir fait ce matin. Et si.. Et si sa mère avait trouvé ses doses de testostérone ? Si elle avait trouvée ses vêtements ? Son journal intime ?

Elle s'approcha rapidement de la porte, en priant que qu'ils n'est rien vu , mais les cris qui faisaient rage dans le salon lui prouvèrent le contraire. Ils savaient. Ils savaient tout.

Elle abaissa doucement la poignée et entra sans faire de bruits. Pas dans le but de se faufiler,non, surtout dans le but de ne pas trop se faire remarquer.

Mais son père l'attendait de pied ferme, assis sur les marches de l'escalier menant à l'étage.

Il l'observa durant quelques secondes avant de détourner le regard, un air de dégoût sur le visage.

Il se releva et vint se placer juste devant elle, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Elle pouvait y lire toute la colère et l'incompréhension qu'il ressentait. Mais ce qu'il la marqua surtout était le regard dégoutté qu'il posait sur elle.

**-Je suppose que tu sait ce qu'il se passe **_?_ Dit-il , d'une voix dure, si dure qu'elle la fit déglutir. Son père n'était pas violent mais dans ces moments là , il était impitoyable.

-**Papa...**

-**Tais toi ! **

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Habituellement, c'est sa mère qui prenait ce ton avec elle. Son père avait toujours essayé de se montrer compréhensif..

- **Je n'arrive pas à le croire.. Ma fille est un monstre ! Jamais nous aurions dû venir vivre ici ! Cette ville est rempli de personnes qui ne sont pas fréquentables ! Si nous étions restés vivre à Portland, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé !**

Les mots de son père l'avait touchés en plein cœur. Il la considérait vraiment comme un monstre, mais cette pensée fit monter en elle une colère aveugle.

**- Un montre ? Vraiment ?! Je suis à l'image de mon père alors !**

Sa mère qui assistait à la scène en retrait fut choquée que sa fille ose répondre à son père et lui colla une gifle magistrale. Malheureusement pour elle, avec ce geste, elle venait de mettre fin à toute conversation possible. Elsa, au bord du gouffre, poussa son père de toute ses forces, avant de se rendre à l'étage.

Elle rejoignit sa chambre en claquant la porte, qu'elle verrouilla dans la seconde.

Elle attrapa la valise traînant sous son lit et ouvrit son placard d'un grand geste brusque. Celle ci alla d'ailleurs se briser sur le mur dans un grand bruit sourd, faisant sursauter les deux plus vieux au rez de chaussée.

- **Qu'est ce qu'elle peut bien faire pour faire autant de bruit ?! Elsa ! Descends tout de suite**

**ici !**

Il ne reçu aucune réponse de la part de la jeune fille, ce qui l'énerva encore plus. Ce ne fut quelques secondes plus tard, lorsqu'il entendit un second bruit similaire au précédent qu'il décida d'aller régler tout ça par lui même.

Arrivé devant la porte en bois, il tenta de l'ouvrir avant de constater qu'elle était verrouillée, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître son énervement. Il réussit tout de même à l'ouvrir en donnant un violent coup de pied dans celle ci.

Elsa ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner, et continua de faire sa valise comme si il n'était pas là. Il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas menaçant et l'attrapa par les cheveux pour l'envoyer valser contre le mur. Son visage était déformé par la haine.

**-Alors comme ça on essaye de fuir ? Jamais ! Tu m'entends ? JAMAIS ! Tu ne sortira pas d'ici tant que sera ce monstre ! C'est clair ?!**

Elle lui jeta un regard assassin avant de lui cracher au visage.

**- Va te faire foutre.**

Il essuya son visage d'un geste lent , avant de lui lancer un regard à glacer le sang. Ce qu'elle voyait sans ses yeux lui fit froid dans le dos. Son père était devenu fou.

Il l'a releva avant de la rejeter contre le mur et de la ruer de coup. Même si la douleur était forte, Elsa restait néanmoins debout et regarda son père se diriger vers la porte , pensant qu'il allait s'en aller, mais quand elle le vit fermer la porte et la bloquer avec le petit bureau se trouvant à côté, elle commença à prendre peur.

Et elle avait bien raison, car quand il se retourna vers elle, son regard à faire froid dans le dos, était toujours présent, il était même encore plus présent que précédemment.

Il s'avança vers elle et la balança sur son lit. Et elle comprit. Il avait craqué. Et ce qu'il allait se passer lui faisait peur. Elle avant peur de ce qu'il allait se passer. Elle savait que sa vie ne serait plus jamais pareil et qu'elle n'y pourrai rien. Elle était trop faible comparé à lui. Il allait détruire sa vie et elle ne pouvait rien.

Elle essaya de se débattre, mais lorsqu'elle le faisait, il la ruait à nouveau de coup avant de l'étrangler pour qu'elle arrête de bouger.

Il lui arracha ses vêtements avant de défaire la ceinture de son pantalon qu'il garda un instant dans sa main, avant de la lever et de frapper la blonde avec. Elle ne criait pas. Elle était trop forte pour ça. Il réitéra l'action un dizaine de fois, laissant des grandes marques rouges sur la peau blanche de sa fille. Avant de finir d'enlever son pantalon et d'écarter les jambes de celle ci.

**-Tu sera une vraie femme après ça et jamais ça ne changera.**

Suite à ses mots vient le premiers coup de rein qui détruit la blonde. Son cerveau se déconnecta, elle essayait de ne penser à rien, mais la douleur était forte, trop forte.

Quand elle le sentit se relâcher et comprit que son supplice était finit, elle pria pour qu'il s'en aille le plus vite possible, ce qu'il fit juste après s'être rhabillé.

Mais avant de sortir de la pièce, il se retourna vers elle.

**-Je recommencerai s'il le faut. Je recommencerai jusqu'à ce que tu sois une fille normale.**

Ces mots lui firent l'effet d'une bombe. Elle se sentit détruite et par respect pour elle même, elle ne laisserai pas cela se reproduire à nouveau.

Elle s'habilla en vitesse avant et prendre sa valise dans une main et les clés de sa voiture dans l'autre. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de se laver mais elle savait que son visage était couvert de sang mais elle s'en moquait. Elle ne voulait pas rester une seconde de plus dans cette maison.

Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers et sorti en courant pour atteindre sa voiture. Elle savait que son père la suivait mais elle était plus rapide. Elle déverrouilla les portes du véhicule et s'engouffra dedans avant de verrouiller les portes à nouveau.

Il tapa à la fenêtre de toutes ses forces afin de la faire descendre.

-**Ouvre cette porte ! Tu ne t'échappera pas ! **

Elle prit plusieurs inspirations profondes avant de se tourner vers lui et de dresser son majeur avec un regard remplit de haine. Ce qui eu pour effet de l'énerver encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Elle lui répondit par un grand sourire plein d'amertume avant de mettre le contact et d'enclencher la marche arrière, le faisant violemment chuter sur le sol.

Elle avait réussit. Elle était parti de cette putain de maison.

_Mais où allait-elle aller maintenant ?_

* * *

_Alors ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience !_

_Maintenant le sujet fâcheux, je sais, je n'est pas finie les autres fanfics que j'ai commencé.. Je n'est plus l'inspiration pour du SwanQueen... Je vous laisses comprendre pourquoi.. Mais elles sont juste en pause ! Je les finirai quoi qu'il m'en coûte !_


	2. Jack Frost

_Je vois que malgré le côté sombre de ce premier chapitre, il semble vous avoir plu ! Et bien je vous présente la suite ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Réponses aux Reviews :_

**_Forget Password :_**

_J'aime beaucoup ton pseudo ! Ahah , je blague ;)_

_Et bien, je dois avouer que quand j'ai lu ta review, j'ai fais des bonds , merci, mille fois merci ! Je t'accord le prix de la première Review !_

_Et bien, je suis ravie que la scène du viol t'es plu, je ne voulais pas tout décrire au risque d'écœurer les lecteurs, je suis restée axée sur le point de vue mental, car décrire le déchirement de l'hymen d'Elsa, merci mais non merci !_

_Un viol oculaire serait plus adapté ;) _

_Tu as en effet remarqué que le thème plus abordé était celui du changement de sexe, je le vis actuellement, donc je pense être assez calée sur le sujet, malgré que je me soit trompé quelques part, mais personne n'y à fait attention, alors chut ;) _

_Je te remercie ! En espérant que tu continue à lire et que ça te plaise tout autant !_

_Anju-san :_

_Merci ! En espérant qu'elle te plaise ! ;)_

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. La reine des neiges est la proprièté de Disney.**

**RATED M**

* * *

Elle ne savait pas où aller. Elle avait trois options, dont une qui était totalement inenvisageable. Hans, Raiponce ou Kai.

Son frère vivait bien trop loin, elle ne pourrait jamais s'y rendre, puis elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas si longtemps , il fallait qu'elle dorme.

Elle pourrait dormir dans sa voiture, ou dans un lit, mais elle ne voulait pas déranger ses amis.

Il était Vendredi soir, et 20h sonnait.

Elsa était épuisée. Elle ne voulait pas parler, plus maintenant, et sûrement jamais.

Elle conduisait sans savoir où elle se rendait. A moins que... Cette rue lui était familière. _Thirteen Avenue._ Elle était chez son ami. Elle était arrivée ici sans s'en rendre compte.

Après tout, Hans serai le seul qui pourrait lui venir en aide, Raiponce était de bons conseils mais elle avait beaucoup de mal à gérer les situations, dites, stressantes.

Elle sorti du véhicule en titubant. Son père ne l'avait pas raté.. Elle ressentait une violente douleur au niveau des côtes , du visage..et de son bas ventre..

Elle avança tant bien que mal le long de du trotoire menant vers la porte grande porte en bois, qu'elle poussa avant de grimper, difficilement les deux étages du bâtiments, avant de s'arrêter devant une porte, où on pouvait y lire «_Southern Isles_» et frappa, de deux coup, discrets, totalement différents des trois coup vif d'à son habitude.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement au bout de quelques secondes, laissant apparaître une chevelure blonde.

_Pitié faites que ça ne soit pas Raiponce _se dit elle en fermant les yeux, tout en grimaçant de douleur.

Elle rouvrit ses paupières,surprise que son amie ne prononce aucuns mots.

Ce n'était pas Raiponce qui se trouvait devant elle, mais une jeune fille, qu'elle avait déjà croisée quelques fois à l'université, et au cours de quelques soirées.

Elle était la meilleure amie de la cousine de Raiponce. Son nom lui échappait, et à vrai dire, elle s'en moquait pour le moment. Ce qu'elle remarqua d'abord sur le visage de celle ci était son regard choqué, voir horrifié. Sa bouche était légèrement entre ouverte mais aucuns sons n'en sortait.

C'est d'ailleurs ce silence alarmant qui a dû perturber le grand roux car il se précipita sur la porte et l'ouvrit en grand d'un geste brusque.

Il se figea lorsqu'il vu dans quel état se trouvait son amie.

A la vue de son état et du regard qu'elle avait, il comprit, de suite. Il comprit que ses parents avait tout découvert. Il fut prit d'un haut de cœur. Il n'avait que très peu souvent vu le père de celle ci, mais il ne le portait pas dans son cœur. En effet, la dernière fois que Hans était resté dîner chez les Frost , le père avait eu un discours plus qu'homophobe durant tout le repas. Même si à cette époque, il n'était pas au courant pour sa fille, Hans savait qu'elle avait été plus que touchée par ses dires.

Il s'avança vers elle et la pris dans ses bras. A peine avait il eût le temps de la serrer contre lui qu'il l'entendit renifler. Elle pleurait... Et pourtant, pleurer lorsqu'on était bourré de testostérone n'était pas chose aisée. Elle était détruite. Il l'avait détruite.

Durant quelques secondes, son esprit se remplit d'idées de vengeance plus sadiques les unes que les autres, mais il fut coupé dans ses réflexion par la blonde se retirant de son étreinte.

Avant qu'elle n'est pût ouvrir la bouche pour parler, il l'attira à l'intérieur du petit appartement et la conduisit dans la pièce principale.

- **Tu va rester ici le temps qu'il faudra, il est pas question qui tu restes dehors ou pire, que tu retournes la-bas. **Il était catégorique. Elle ne retournerai pas chez ce connard, jamais.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête en fixant le sol. Elle ne se sentait pas bien, et ça n'avait rien d'étonnant.

Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il ne savait ni quoi dire , ni quoi faire.

Il se grattait l'arrière de la tête, comme si cela allait l'aider à trouver une solution.

- **Tu devrai peut être aller prendre une douche.. Tu te sentira sûrement mieux après...**

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, avant de se lever et de se diriger vers le couloir menant vers la salle de bain, dans la quelle elle s'enferma avant de d'adosser contre la porte et de se laisser glisser contre celle ci. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle même et pris sa tête entre ses mains.

Elle voulait pleurer pour évacuer toute la peine qu'elle avait en elle, mais elle n'y arrivait plus.. Foutes hormones..

Elle dû rester dans cette position pendant au moins cinq minutes avant d'entendre de légers coups à la porte.

Elle se releva en grimaçant et l'ouvrit. Elle se serai attendue à voir Hans derrière celle ci, mais non, c'était cette petite blonde qui lui avait ouvert la porte quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle semblait mal à l'aise, elle regardait partout sauf le visage d'Elsa.

-**Hum.. Désolée de te déranger, Hans à supposé que tu aurai besoin d'aide.. Donc... Tu as besoin d'aide ?**

Elsa la regarda en souriant, sa gêne évidente l'amusait, ce qui rendit la jeune fille encore plus mal à l'aise.

-**Merci...**

Sa voix était rauque et cassée. Elle n'avait pas parlée depuis.. Depuis que son père l'avait «rendue femme», cette pensée la fit sourire amèrement, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son interlocutrice. Elle se racla la gorge et reprit sa phrase.

- **Tu lui dira que c'est gentil de s'inquiéter, mais ça va aller, merci quand même**

Elle tenta un sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais il se transforma en une grimace de douleur, qui lui fit pousser un grognement, inquiétant encore plus l'autre jeune fille.

**- Elsa, va prendre ta douche, je resterai la**

Elle dût percevoir la panique dans ses yeux car elle s'approcha d'elle mais en restant assez éloignée.

- **Non, non, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te veux aucun mal, au contraire, laisse moi t'aider. Et si tu as besoin, je ne te regarderai pas, d'accord ?**

Les paroles de la jeune fille semblèrent calmer Elsa qui se détendit doucement, avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire. Elle invita la jeune fille à faire de même. Celle ci ne ce fit pas prier et s'assit à même le sol, contre le lavabo.

Elles se fixèrent durant un court instant, avant que la plus vieille ne prenne la parole.

**-Je suis désolée, je sais qui tu est , mais je ne me souviens plus ton nom.. Elle était gênée, ce qui fit sourire **

**-Ne t'en fais pas. Alice, je m'appelle Alice. Alors.. Tu as besoin que je reste.. ?**

**-Ce serait gentil de ta part...**

Elsa se releva et enleva son haut, dévoilant son bandage dissimulant sa poitrine, mais ce qu'il marqua Alice était les nombreuses marques rougeâtres qu'elle avait sur tout son corps.

**-Qu'est ce que... ? Elsa... ?**

**-Mon père... C'est rien... **

Elle resta silencieuse. Cette fille était beaucoup plus forte qu'elle ne le montrait.

Les yeux d'Alice se perdirent sur le corps de la plus vieille. Malgré les hématomes, et les marques, Elsa avait un corps parfaitement bien taillé.

Le regard de désir que Alice posait son corps fit s'arrêter Elsa, qui commençait à enlever son jean.

Elle était prise entre un désir incontrôlable, mais son cerveau lui renvoyait des images de son père couché surelle... Elle occulta cette partie et s'approcha de la plus jeune et posa brusquement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles se battirent durant quelques secondes afin de dominer l'autre.

Elsa remporta la bataille haut la main, et commença à la déshabiller tout en l'entraînant vers la douche.

Une fois qu'elles furent dans la baignoire, Elsa activa l'eau qui fut glaciale, les faisant sursauter mais elles n'arrêtèrent pas pour autant leur étreintes passionnée.

Alors que Alice faisait glisser sa main sur le corps de Elsa, celle ci l'arrêta et lui plaqua les mains au dessus de la tête.

**-Elsa...**

**-Laisse toi faire..**

Elsa prenait le contrôle. Elle dominait. Elsa était l'Homme et Alice la femme. Alice était soumise.

Alice ce laissait faire, elle aimait ça. Elle aimait que Elsa la domine. Elle aimait qu'Elsa la soumette.

Elsa la baisait contre les carreaux de la douche de Hans, et elle aimait ça. Ça l'excitait plus que tout.

Elle y prenait du plaisir, tout comme Elsa, qui se sentait bien, elle se sentait bien en la dominant, en la baisant. Elle se sentait bien dans la position de l'Homme. Elle était un Homme. Un vrai.

Alice s'effondra de plaisir contre Elsa, qui malgré l'eau, transpirait et avait chaud.

D'ailleurs, elle la repoussa, avant de se tourner afin de finir de se laver,sous le regard perdu de la plus jeune qui finit par sortir de la cabine, et de l'attendre en dehors.

Elsa frottait aussi fort qu'elle pouvait pour enlever le sang séché et afin de se « purifier » de l'abus que son père avait fait sur son corps. Elle frottait trop fort, s'arrachant la peau à quelques endroits en poussant des cris de douleurs.

Alice réagit aussi vite qu'elle le pût, coupa l'eau et l'aida à sortir de la cabine.

Elsa tomba à genoux par terre en laissant quelques larmes couler sur ses joues.

Elle était détruite.

Alice la prit dans ses bras, mais Elsa ne voulait pas qu'elle la touche, elle débattit aussi fort qu'elle pouvait. Mais plus elle bougeait, plus Alice la serrait contre elle, ce qui eut pour effet de la calmer totalement. Elle se détendit d'un coup, agrippant aux épaules de la plus jeune et en pleurant contre elle.

-**Ca va aller... Je suis là... Ca va aller.. **

Elle effectuait des gestes circulaires dans son dos afin de la calmer. Et le résultats était irréfutable. Elsa ferma les yeux, et de fut comme si elle revivait.

Elle se releva, remis ses sous-vêtements et se regardant dans le miroir.

**-Enfoiré, tu m'as pas loupé**

Elle passa sa main sur ses différents hématomes, grimaçant quelques fois.

Alice la regardait, sans bouger, quand elle entendit Hans l'appeler depuis le salon.

Elle le rejoint, celui ci le donna des vêtements à lui pour qu'elle les donnent à la blonde.

En voyant les vêtements, elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle serait belle dedans. C'est avec le sourire qu'elle lui apporta.

Quand elle entra dans la salle de bain, Elsa était en train de cacher grâce à qui maquillage des marques sur le visages, on ne voyait quasiment plus était camouflé Elle avait remit son bandage.

Quand elle se tourna vers la plus jeune, elle vit les vêtements qu'elle lui apportait, et la remercia d'un sourire et d'un baiser sur la joue, la faisant rougir, et faisant sourire par la même occasion la plus grande.

**- Alice, tu peux me laisser seule quelques minutes ?**

**-Bien sur !**

Alice sortit de la pièce en souriant et rejoint Hans , qui la regardait d'un œil suspicieux.

**-T'as des choses à me dire toi**

**-Pas du tout**

**-Tu mens**

**-Non !**

**-Alice...**

**-Hans...**

**-Qu'est ce que vous avait fait dans ma salle de bain ?**

**-Rien du tout**

**-Oh non... Alice !**

**-Je.. C'est pas moi,d'accord ?**

**-Alice, tu...**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la blonde entra dans la pièce, changée,et... Différente.

Hans crut durant une seconde que c'était un homme qui se tenait devant lui.

**-Qu'est ce que t'as fais à tes cheveux ?!**

**-Je les ai coupés**

Alice ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui de l'autre blonde.

Elle était magnifique ainsi. On ne voyait pas qu'il s'agissait d'une femme,Alice avait l'impression d'avoir un homme face à elle.

**-Elsa.. Tu est magnifique**

**-C'est Jack maintenant. Jack Frost**.

* * *

_Et voilà pour le deuxième chapitre ! _

_J'espère que ça vous à plus, j'attends vos avis avec impatience !_

_ A la prochaine !_


	3. L'université

_Chapitre plus court que les précédent, vous m'en voyez désolé... _

**Ajisai HiME :**

**Merci beaucoup ! En effet, je préfère rester dans le soft.. Quand je rentre trop dans les détails, je finit souvent pas partir en vrille, demande à AGwritter, elle ne pourra que confirmer !**

**Je suis d'accord sur le principe, mais il faut voir dans cet acte un moyen de rejeter ce dégoût et cette haine au travers d'Alice en la "possédant" comme son père l'avait avec elle auparavant. Après, tout le monde réagis différemment au viol... Il y en a qui auront du mal à passer au travers, et ceux qui passent directement au travers mais qui seront jamais pleinement remis de cet acte horrible..**

**Je ne comprend pas ta question... Si tu as des questions à propos du processus, je me ferai un plaisir de te répondre, je t'invite donc à m'envoyer un mp si tu en a envie ! :)**

**Pakito :**

**Je te remercie (encore une fois) bien que moi, après avoir relu ce chapitre, je viens de remarquer des fautes (honte à moi..)**

**On verra ce qu'il adviendra de leur relation dans les prochains chapitres, mais la fic est une Elsanna , car c'est le OTP de la la fic mais elle va passer par ce nombreux couples et paring avant d'y arriver ! **

**Je n'aime pas trop entrer dans les détails, bien que ce sera nécessaire à des moments précis, mais quand tu lira, tu comprendra. De toute façon, je part du principe que je n'écrit pas une fic porno mais un fic abordant de thème d'un grand changement, et je préfère ne pas entrer dans mes détails mais décrire le minimum.**

**Hans gentil..? Hm...**

_Bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira !_

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient (hormis la personnalité de Jack !)**

**RATED M**

* * *

Sa transformation été lancée.

Jack et Hans avait passé le week-end chez le roux afin se reposer et de se préparer à enfin pouvoir être celui que Jack voulait être.

Et le lundi arriva rapidement, et dire que le blond était stressé aurait été sûrement le plus gros euphémisme que la Terre est connue depuis sa création.

Tellement le stresse le bouffait de l'intérieur, il était resté durant 30 bonnes minutes garé au volant de sa voiture sur le parking de l'université sans bouger. A ce moment là, il se sentait vulnérable, plus que jamais, mais c'est cette vulnérabilité qui venait de lui donner le courage de sortir de sa voiture de d'affronter le regard des autres.

Il souffla un coup et ouvrit la portière. Durant les quelques mètres séparant sa voiture et l'entrée de l'établissement, il ne se passa rien, mais des qu'il eut franchis les portes, le regard des quelques élèves se faisait plus insistants, suivis par quelques chuchotements. Ce qu'il entendit le fit sourire.

Une jeune fille avec une chevelure rousse plus qu'indomptable parlait avec une amie à elle, une fille que Jack connaissait mieux que n'importe qui, Raiponce. Celle ci d'ailleurs était sous le choque ayant de suite reconnue Elsa.

Les deux filles étaient juste à côté de son casier, il pouvait donc écouter la camarade de son amie qui n'arrêtait pas de le fixer a bouche légèrement ouverte.

_**-C'est un nouveau ? **Demande la rousse en jetant des coups d'œil peu discrets vers Jack_

_**-Je... Je sais pas.. **Bégaya Raiponce, sous le choc_

_**-Ça va ? T'as l'air bizarre**_

_**-Oui...**_

_**-Ooooh ! Je suis sûre que tu le trouve trop mignon !** Sourit-elle malicieusement _

_**-Euh bah.. Quoi ?! **S'insurgea la blonde_

_**-Il te plaît le nouveau ?**_

_**-Je sais pas, je ne lui ai pas parlé **Mentit-elle en haussant les épaules_

_**-Qu'est ce qu'il t'en empêche ?**_

_**-Mêle toi de tes affaires, tu veux ? **Cassa t-elle_

_**-Si tu le prend comme ça..**_

_**-Écoutes, c'est entre lui et moi.. Okay ?**_

_**-Très bien ! Bon alors , il est mignon, non ?**_

_**-Oui, il l'est **Répond Raiponce, espérant mettre fin à cette discussion_

Il avait suivit toute la conversation, et n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il prit les quelques livres dont il allait avoir besoin durant la matinée et referma le casier, avant de se tourner vers les deux filles. Il leur lança un sourire, ce qui fit fondre la rousse, qui le dévorait des yeux, mais Raiponce, elle, ne semblait pas être charmée par ce sourire qui se voulait séducteur, ce qui déconcerta quelque peu le jeune homme.

**-Salut Raiponce**

**-Salut, t'aurai pu me prévenir quand même non ?**

**-Hum.. On peut parler.. Seuls ?**_ Dit-il en sen grattant l'arrière de la tête, montrant une gène évidente._

**-Oh oui, Mérida, tu peux nous laisser _? _**_Demande t-elle ne se retournant vers son amie._

**-Hum, oui bien sur !**_Dit elle en lançant un regard à son amie.__** On se revoit plus tard.**_

**-Okay ! **_Elle se retourna vers le jeune blond_** Tu m'excuses, je dois aller en cours. **_Lança t-elle au jeune homme en avançant dans le couloir._

**-Raiponce.. Attends !**_ Il lui attrapa la main pour la faire se retourner_

**-Non ! Je suis ta meilleure amie et tu ne m'a rien dit ! J'ai tout appris par Hans ! Tu sais ce que ça fait ? Enfin bref.. Tu est très BEAU Jack. **_Elle resta silencieuse durant un instant avant de se souvenir de tout ce que lui avait dit Hans. Soudain, son virage vira au pâle en avisant les expressions de son ami. Il semblait blessé, et c'est la qu'elle comprit ce changement soudain_** Oh... Je suis tellement désolée.. J'ai pas réfléchis.. Ca va.. ?**

**-Ouais, ça va**

**-Comment peut tu aller bien après ce que ton père a fait..?**

**-Ça va, c'est tout ce qui compte**

**-Elsa..**

**-Jack. **

**-Jack, pardon.. Tu dois parler à quelqu'un..**

**-J'en ai pas envie, j'ai pas envie de parler de ma famille**

**-Ça ne pourra que t'aider !**

**-Je m'en moque... Je vais bien**

**-Non tu ne va pas bien ! **_Hurla t-elle littéralement dans le couloir, attirant le regard des personnes s'y trouvant_

**-Raip' tout le monde nous regarde là..**

**-Je m'en moque, c'est toi et moi qui parlons.**_Elle se retourna vers les autres élèves qui avaient leur regard braqués sur eux_**. Eh ! Vous n'avez pas de vies ?!**

**-Arrêtes..**

**-Non, JACK ! **_Cria t-elle à nouveau en insistant bien sur le nom que s'était donné le blond._

**-J'ai dis STOP ! **_Cria t-il à son tour, plus qu'énervé._

Il s'en alla, la laissant seule dans le couloir. Elle avait réussi en moins de cinq minutes à l'énerver. Il alla vers les toilettes, et commença à se diriger vers ceux destinées filles, mais se ravisa et entra dans les toilettes pour Homme. Une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, il jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce. Pas très différentes de celle à côté, hormis la présence d'urinoir et d'une odeur infecte d'urine. Cette odeur aurai pu le révulser, mais il était en quelques sortes content d'être là, tellement content d'y être qu'un sourire idiot se glissa sur son visage.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière, et un grand blond entra et se dirigea vers les lavabos. Dès que le robinet fut ouvert, il releva son regard et examina Jack à travers le miroir.

**-Alors, t'es nouveau toi ?**_ Le questionna t-il en l'examinant à travers le miroir crasseux._

**-Ouais..**

**-Tu t'appelle comment ?**

**-Jack, Jack Frost, et toi ?**

**-Kristoff ! Frost, comment Elsa Frost ? **_Demanda-il en fronçant les sourcils_

**-Hm ? **_Il essaya de ne rien laissé paraître_

**-Elsa Frost, la meilleure amie de Hans **_Expliqua t-il, comme si cela était évident_

**-Connais pas, désolé ! **_Répondit-il ne haussa les épaules_

**-Et j'ai vu que tu connaissais Raiponce**

**-Ouais.. On s'est rencontré y a pas longtemps..**

**-Elle avait l'air énervée, et toi aussi**

**-C'est une longue histoire **

**-Comme toutes histoires si tu regardes bien !**

**-C'est vrai..**

**-Hum.. Mec ? **

**-Ouais ?**

**-T'es venu ici pour observer la déco ?**

**-Non ! Je venais juste boire !**

**Ah ! Bon, bah à plus tard !**

**A plus tard Kristoff !**

Le grand blond s'avança vers la porte, non sans avoir jeter un dernier coup d'œil sur le plus petit et de partir en fronçant les sourcils.

Jack soupira. Il avait eu si peur que quelqu'un le reconnaisse, mais pour l'instant, rien à signaler. Il espérait que le reste de la journée se passe sans encombres, mais si un des ses amis lui refaisait une scène comme celle que lui avait fait Raiponce, c'était mal parti.

Il sortit de la pièces aux murs jaunâtres pour se diriger vers les salles de cours se situant à l'étage supérieur, en empruntant les escaliers afin de s'y rendre, il croisa Alice, qui lui offrit un énorme sourire, accompagnée de Anna, la jeune cousine de Raiponce, sur qui il avait craqué au collège. Celle lui, en le voyant , ne pût détacher son regard de ses yeux bleus familiers. Anna était troublée par le jeune homme, et le fut encore plus lorsque son amie s'arrêta afin de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres douces du blond, qui répondit au baiser, bien qu'il ne comprit pas sur le coup ce qu'elle faisait.

**Tu m'as manqué ce week-end**

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de continuer de descendre les marches. Au bas de celle ci, se trouvait Raiponce, sous le choc de voir son amie embrasser son autre ami. Elle ne comprenait plus rien de la vie d'Elsa.. Enfin, non celle d'Elsa, elle la comprenait, c'était celle de Jack qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Et elle n'avait pas envie de la connaître. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait envie de pleurer, mais aussi l'envie de gifler Alice et Jack aussi.. Elle ne comprenait plus rien, et elle su qu'elle ne comprendrait sûrement rien aujourd'hui vu comment elle agissait avec son ami, et inversement.

**-Jack ! Attends !**

**-Tu va encore crier ?**

**-Non.. Écoutes..Je tenais à m'excuser.. J'ai été conne, j'aurai dû passer l'autre jour.. Excuse moi..**

**-C'est rien.. T'as suffisamment de problème chez toi.. Même si j'ai un situation compliquée avec mes parents, la tienne est encore pire.. je veux dire.. Tu viens juste de les connaître.. Et je comprends que t'as aussi des problèmes.. J'aurai aussi dû te le dire moi même.. Tu me pardonnes.. ?**

**-Toujours**

Elle le prit dans ses bras, mais avant de poser sa tête au creux de son cou, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond, le faisant de raidir d'un coup. Il la repoussa doucement en la regardant, perdu.

Elle ne savait pas quoi sire, elle ne faisait que bégayer des mots sans grands rapports les uns avec les autres.

Ce fut Hans, qui avait vu toute la scène qui arriva rapidement afin de les écarter l'un de l'autre.

**-C'est quoi ce bordel ?!**

**-Hans.. Attends, laisse moi t'expliquer !**

**-Le jour où on devait lui dire pour nous, tu l'embrasses ?!**

Il hurlait toute sa colère. Toute sa rage. Il était rouge. Et tenait trop fermement le bras de la blonde dans sa main, la faisant grimacer, ce qui dit intervenir Jack.

**-Hans, tu lui fais mal**

**-Dégage toi ! Mêles toi de tes affaires ! En plus d'avoir baiser une fille en couple dans mon appartement, tu embrasse ma copine !**

**-Hans ! Je savais pas que vous étiez ensembles ! Tu lui fais mal ! Lâche la !**

Hans, toujours dans une colère noire, lâcha brusquement la main de la blonde pour balancer son poing dans le visage du jeune homme qui ne pût l'éviter.

Le choc fut si brutal que Jack fut sonner avant de s'écraser contre le mur, faisant remonter en lui tout les souvenirs des coups que son père lui avait donné deux jours auparavant. Lorsque sa tête entra en collision avec le mur en brique, il sombra.

Jack crût qu'il rêvait. Mais non. Il ne voyait pas sa vie défiler devant ses yeux mais les abominables sévices que lui avait fait subir son père. Il voyait tout. Le visage satisfait de son père. Sa descente aux enfers. Il comprit pourquoi il avait eu besoin ce changement si soudain. Si son père n'avait rien fait, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé. Il n'aurai n'aurait pas quitté sa maison si soudainement, il ne serait pas allé chez Hans, n'aurait pas couché avec Alice.

Il se sentait vide. Perdu. Détruit.

Il avait froid et chaud à la fois.

était-il mort ? Il espérait que non.

Mais le fait de voir ce que son père lui avait fait en boucle le tuait petit à petit.

* * *

_Voilà ! C'est tout pour le troisième chapitre !_

_Je tenais à vous dire que la fic sera sûrement longue donc ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'elle soit finie en 4 chapitres , et j'espère ne pas perdre mon inspiration pour celle ci comme je l'ai fait pour les autres, mais je ne pense pas que ça arrivera car l'inspiration de cette histoire est mon histoire personnelle (pas pour tout, évidement ! )_

_J'attends vos avis avec impatience !_


	4. Anna

_Me revoilà avec 1 mois de retard... Je ne peux que m'excuser pour mon retard, mais j'ai surestimer la portée de ma connexion internet.. _

_Enfin bre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Et rendez vous plus bas !_

* * *

Le froid.

C'est ce qu'il sentit en premier, suivit d'une violente douleur à la tête. Il avait l'impression qu'on tentait de lui arracher une partie de son crâne tellement il avait mal.

Malgré toutes les forces qu'il essayait de réunir afin d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir où il se trouvait, il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'arrivait à rien. _Bon à rien ! Monstre !_ Entendre la voix de son père dans ces moments là était pire que tout car il venait à le penser... Il essaya une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir les yeux mais rien n'y faisait, in en était incapable.. Etait-il mort ? _C'est ridicule, les morts ne pensent pas idiot ! _Mais alors que ce passait-il ? Pourquoi ne sentait-il rien ? Trop de questions sans réponses... Tout ce qu'il sentit c'est son esprit tomber dans les limbes de l'inconscience.. _ La c'est la fin_ fut sa dernière pensée.

Il se sentit rien jusqu'au moment où il eu l'impression que ça tête allait exploser.

S'il avait pu hurler de douleur, il n'aurait déjà plus de voix. Mais toujours est-il que rien n'y faisait, il était incapable d'ouvrir les yeux. Il était fatigué.. Il se fatiguait pour rien, il n'y arriverait jamais..

_Jack..._

Qu'est ce que.. ? Il entendait quelqu'un prononcer son nom, enfin, murmurer serait plus adéquate. Il avait été prononcé si doucement qu'il crut d'abord avoir rêvé, mais il ne put qu'admettre que quelqu'un l'appelait après avoir entendu des sanglots. C'était une voix féminine, à n'en pas douter.

_Je t'en prie.._

Il ne pourrai dire qui tentait de lui parler, mais ce qui était sûr c'est que cette personne tenait à ce qu'il se réveille..

Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir. Mais où diable était-il ?!

_« -Excusez moi, je vous ai déjà dit que seules les visites de la famille était autorisées !_

_-Euh.. Désolée, Docteur Je.. Excusez moi.. »_

Docteur.. Il était donc à l'hôpital.. Et qui était cette fille qui lui parlait.. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par des bruits de pas semblant s'approcher de lui.

_Alors.. Je ne sais pas si vous m'entendez.. Mais je sais ce qu'il vous est arrivé.. Qui a bien pu vous faire ça.. C'est horrible..Nous avons tenté de contacter votre famille, mais ils n'ont jamais donné suite.. Il faut que vous vous réveilliez..Pour vous, pour vos amis, et pour cette jeune fille qui ne cesse de venir vous rendre visite.. Elsa.. Réveillez vous.. Il le faut.. Vous devez vivre votre nouvelle vie.._

S'il avait pu rouler des yeux, il l'aurait fait. C'est une évidence, non ? _Si je pouvais me réveiller, je le ferrai ! J'en suis incapable ! _

Puis d'un coup, ce fut comme un choc pour Jack.. Depuis combien de temps était-il inconsciente ? Cette simple pensé fit monter en lui un stresse intense qui se vit voir sur électrocardiogramme qui enregistra une série de battements plus forts que les autres.

Il entendit à nouveau des pas s'approcher de lui.

_Je peux supposer que vous entendez..Je vais faire baissez votre doses d'antibiotiques et antidouleurs. Je pourrai alors voir si votre corps est toujours en état de marche.. Je tenais à vous prévenir.. Çà va être très douloureux.._

Il senti à nouveau une monté de stresse. Douloureux comment ?! N'avait-il pas assez souffert ces derniers temps ? Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'avoir mal à nouveau..

D'un coup il sentit son corps, il fut d'abord soulagé mais l'instant d'après il eu l'impression qu'un rouleau compresseur lui était passé dessus. C'était si violent et pourtant ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup. Comme si la douleur avait forcé son corps à lui obéir. Un gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche.

Le médecin qui se trouvait près de lui, le maintint fortement pour ne pas qu'il bouge.

_C'est douloureux mais essayez de rester calme_

Restez calme ?! J'ai l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par un cheval !

_Suivez la lumière des yeux_

Quelle lumière ?! Tout est trop lumineux ici pour moi !

_Elsa.. _

D'un geste brusque, il repoussa le médecin qui tituba un peu avant de retrouver l'équilibre.

Jack eu l'impression qu'on lui enlevait un poids et toute trace de douleur s'évanouit instantanément.

Le médecin dû s'en apercevoir car il vint se placer dans son champ de vision et semblait surmené.C'était une femme, d'environ une trentaine d'année, brune, très belle femme..

-**Je suis le Dr. Stone, spécialiste en Neurologie, **j**e vais appeler un des mes confrères , essayez de rester éveillé**. Elle semblait soulagé, avant de disparaître dans le couloir grouillant de blouses blanches.

Pendant ce temps, il jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Pas de doute, c'était bien une chambre d'hôpital. Il ne se souvient même pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Enfin, ce n'est pas le coup que lui avait mit Hans qui l'avait mi K.O, si ?

Il fut prit d'une violente migraine, et voyait des images défiler dans sa tête..

_Il voyait une ruelle, il connaissait cette ruelle, c'était celle qui se trouvait derrière le Sven's Bar.. Cette rue n'était pas des plus fréquentables.._

Pourquoi avait-il vu cette ruelle ?

Ses pensées s'estompèrent quand il vit le docteur parti quelques minutes plutôt revenir avec un autre médecin.

-**Elsa, voici le Dr. Hunt**, elle désigna son confrère qui devait la dépasser d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres

**-J... Jack.. C'est Jack..** Sa voix semblait anormalement dure

**-Jack.. Voici le Dr. Hunt, il est spécialisé en Traumatologie**

**-Traumatologie.. **

**-C'est ça. Vous avez subis de nombreuses contusions.. **Dit le traumatologue au cheveux roux.

**-Je ne comprends pas.. **Il semblait déconcerté

**-Savez vous quel jour on est ?**

**-Lundi 7 Mai**

**-Jack.. Nous sommes Mercredi 16 Mai.. Vous avez été inconscient pendant 9 jours.. Et vous avons besoin de vous faire passer différents examens**

**-Mais.. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé.. ? C'était juste un léger accrochage.. **Il était perdu.. Completement.. Que s'était-il passé.. ?

**-Un lèger accrochage ? Jack, on vous à retrouvé inconscient, et très mal en point dans la ruelle derrière de bar qui se trouve près de votre Université ! **Le médecin vit que Jack ne savait absolument pas de quoi il parlait

**-Quoi.. ?! Mais.. J'étais dans le couloir avec les amis quand je suis tombé dans les pommes !**

**-Attendez .. Que s'est-il passé dans ce couloir ?**

**-Em.. Je me suis battu avec mon ami pour une histoire de jalousie..**

**-Et après plus rien ?**

**-Je me suis évanouit quand il m'a frappé !**

**-Vous savez que tout ce que vous nous dites,nous devons le transmettre à la police..**

**-...**

Jack ne dit plus rien, il se contenta de hocher la tête et de se redresser afin de s'asseoir sur le lit d'hôpital.

**-Quand pourrai-je sortir d'ici ?**

**-Nous ne pouvons répondre à cette question, seuls les examens nous donneront plus d'informations**

**-Très bien.. Pouvons nous commencer ?**

Ils hochèrent la tête en guise d'accord, le traumatologue sorti de la pièce, laissant le jeune homme avec la neurologue.

**-Jack, une spécialiste va passer pour parler avec vous.. **Elle semblait gênée, de peur de marcher sur des œufs en abordant le sujet

**-Une psy ? **

**-Oui.. Pour suivre le processus que vous avez commencé, et pour ce qu'il vous est arrivé**

**-De quoi parlez vous ?**

**-L'abus que vous avez subis..**

**-Il n'y a rien à dire. **Le ton était cassant. Il ne voulait plus parler de ça. Plus jamais.

**-Si vous tentez de protéger votre ami ce n'est..**

**-C'est plus vieux.. Ce n'est pas Hans qui a abusé de moi..**

**-Et vous n'en avez parlé à personne ?**

**-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferai**

**-Ce n'est pas saint de garder ce genre de chose pour soit..**

**-Écoutez, je suis là pour une agression, et non pour un viol. **

**-Vous protégez quelqu'un ?**

**-Je ne protégerai jamais quelqu'un d'un acte aussi répugnant**

**-Alors qui est-ce ?**

**-Ne vous attendez pas à une réponse, vous n'en aurez pas.**

Il mit fin à toute discussion possible, le médecin fut dépité et sorti de la pièce, laissant Jack seul avec ses pensés. Qui avait fait ça ? Qui l'avait rué de coup ? Que c'était-il passé entre le moment où il s'était battu avec Hans et le moment où il fut retrouvé dans cette ruelle lugubre ?

Il fermait mes yeux doucement, sombrant dans les bras de Morphée. Trop de chose se bousculait autour de lui en trop peu de temps. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait l'impression de perdre la tête.. A moins que ça ne soit déjà le cas..

Il dû dormir quelques bonnes heures, car à son réveil, la nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps. Il essaya de se lever, mais ses jambes étaient trop faibles pour le porter, du moins pour l'instant, mais il réussit tout de même à se mettre debout après de nombreux essais infructueux. Il se dirigea vers la porte donnant sur le couloir mais se ravisa au dernier moment et prit le dossier qui se trouvait à côté de la porte.

« Elsa Frost 19 ans Sexe féminin

Traumatisme crânien Nombreuses contusions .

Médecins en charge : E. Stone : Neurologie O. Hunt Traumatologie ; A. Hopper Psychologie »

Il reposa le dossier où il l'avait trouvé, et ouvrit finalement la porte de la chambre et en sorti.

Il n'y avait que très peu de personnes dans ce couloir, mais il y avait un bureau où se trouvait trois personne, une d'elles mangeant une barre de céréales en jouant à 2048 sur son téléphone, une autre travaillait sur un ordinateur, et la dernière dormait tout simplement assise sur chaise. Quelle belle vision de la médecine..

Il s'approcha de la seule personne semblant pouvoir quelque chose pour lui et se racla la gorge afin de signaler sa présence.

**Excusez moi..**

**Vous ne devriez pas être en dehors de votre lit **Dit la jeune femme après avoir jeter un coup d'œil sur la tenue de Jack

**Je sais.. Je suis désolé mais..Je ne sais pas ce que je fais la.. Aidez moi, Dr.. ?**

**Wilson, Dr. Wilson.. Quel est votre nom ?**

**Jack Fro.. Elsa Frost.. **Et voilà qu'encore une fois, son sexe le mettez mal à l'aise..

Le Dr. Wilson lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de hocher la tête sans faire le moindre commentaires. Malgré qu'elle essayait de se montrer gentille, Jack voyait bien dans son regard une sorte lueur froide.. Elle cachait quelque chose, tout comme lui. Elle avait souffert, tout comme lui..

**-Vous êtes ici car on vous à retrouvé dans une ruelle, vous avez été tabassé.. Oh, votre dossier se met à jour.. « Tra.. Trace d'abus sexuel » « Processus Transsexuel » et..**

Elle avait tiqué. La lueur froide de son regard avait disparu et laissa place de une sorte de peine, et attrapa la main que le blond avait posée sur le rebord du bureau et la serra dans la sienne.

**Tu as été amené ici par une jeune fille nommé Anna Arendelle, ça te dit quelque chose?**

Anna.. Anna, c'était Anna qui l'avait sauvé.. C'était la voix d'Anna qu'il avait entendu plutôt.. Anna.. C'était Anna..

-**Oui.. C'est Anna..**


End file.
